Fighting the Future
by Starshower
Summary: Sakura's fighting a card which transports her into the future - right into the middle of the Gundam Wing and Oz battles...
1. Default Chapter

  
Hey everyone! Starshower here again. Here's the first part of my newest story! I will be doing more on The Old Test, but I'm sorta stuck for ideas at the moment. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE, unfortunately. In the next chapter there will be some original characters, but not yet. I'm not making any money off this, so dont sue, you wont get anything anyway.   
Gundam Wing belongs to whoever owns it. CardCaptors belongs to Clamp, and whoever else owns that.  
  
  
Anyway, enjoy, and please review!!!!!! Pleeeeeesssseeee?   
  
***  
  
  
Sakura screamed in pain as a bright light emanated from the card. It was the Travel Card, and Kero had warned her about it. He didn't know exactly what it did, but he told her to be careful anyway. Syaoran had helped, using his sword to slow Travel, but it hadn't worked for long. Travel had turned to Sakura, and advanced, and Sakura had held out her wand to seal it. But something had gone wrong, horribly wrong.   
She had sealed the card, but Travel had released an attack at her as she cried the sealing ritual. The two lights had passed in midair, hitting both Travel and Sakura. Travel had sealed, but the light from Travel's attack had done something to her, something painful. A light had been emitted from the card, and surrounded the young girl. There was a loud clap of thunder in the distance, and a bright flash, which had temporarily blinded Kero, Syaoran and Tomoyo, and when they were able to see again, Sakura and the card were gone.  
  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes, groaning. Her head pounded, and her arm ached. She was lying on a hard, cold floor, somewhere. Where that was, she didn't know yet.  
"You're awake." A male voice said.   
Sakura sat up in shock, stifling a cry of pain that settled in her torso.  
"Don't try to move. You have a couple of bruised ribs." The voice said again. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder, softly pushing her down.   
Sakura stubbornly forced herself up again. "Where am I?" she asked.   
"You're on Earth." Said the boy.   
Sakura got her first good look at him. He had long brown hair, with his fringe set in spikes, and a long plait down his back, and a muscled, tanned body. He was tall, but only looked a few years older then her.  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
The boy stared at her, and Sakura blushed.   
"I can't tell you that." He said.  
"Y...you cant?" Sakura repeated, confused. "Why not?"  
"Because you might be a spy, and I cant take the chance." He replied, turning away.  
"But...but what do I call you then? Boy?" Sakura asked, her voice breaking slightly. She had no idea where she was, or what had happened, and this boy was refusing to offer the curtesy of his name.   
"How did I get here?" Sakura asked, trying to make conversation.   
"I found you in the woods, and was told to bring you here." He replied. "It wasn't my idea. If it wasn't for Heero, you would be dead right now."  
"So why isn't this Heero guy here, so I can thank him." Sakura asked sarcastically. "It was so nice of him to convince you to spare me, when all you want to do is murder defenceless girls."  
Except I'm not defenceless Sakura thought to herself. She instinctively felt for her key. It wasn't there.  
"What have you done with my key?" she asked panicking.  
The boy turned back to her. "You certainly do talk a lot, don't you?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips.   
Sakura felt herself blushing again.   
The boy opened his mouth to talk again, but a large alarm sounded throughout the room.  
"Shit!" the boy cried.   
He ran over to a computer, and sat down. For a few seconds, Sakura heard nothing but the clicking of keys, the alarm ringing and the boy's low curses.   
Then, all of a sudden, he got up, and grabbed her hand.   
"Let's go." He said. He pulled her into a standing position, and Sakura cried out with pain again, falling to the floor.  
"Get up!" he yelled.   
"I can't...I can't move." Sakura sobbed, fear settling in.  
"Shit." The boy repeated. He leant down, grabbing her wrist again, and picked her up. "Put your arms around my neck." He ordered.   
Sakura did as he said, and he began running, carrying her.   
He ran for about a minute, never slowing from his high speed, despite her added weight. He finally stopped in a large aeroplane hanger. He set Sakura down and she looked around in shock. Inside the hanger was a huge robot.   
"What...what is that?" she asked in wonder.   
The boy stared at her in disgust. "Everyone knows about Mobile Suits." He stated. "Where have you been for the past, oh, I don't know, 50 years?" he asked harshly.  
Sakura bit back tears, and settled for anger, flinging her arm at him to slap him across the face.  
He caught her wrist with lightning quick reflexes, a grin on his face.  
"Now, now," he said in a mocking tone, "is physical violence really necessary?" he squeezed her wrist so hard, Sakura thought it would break.  
"You're hurting me! Let go!" Sakura cried, straining to pull her wrist back from the boy's strong grip. "Stop it!"  
He let go of her wrist in a quick movement, which startled Sakura, and she stumbled backwards, nearly tripping.  
After she had regained her balance, she turned to stare at the boy. He stared back, his gaze never wavering.  
"Baka." Sakura spat.  
The boy just frowned, looking up at one of the huge robots, Mobile Suits, he had called them.  
"Let's go." He ordered, walking over to one of them. Sakura grimaced at his harsh tone.  
"Gee, you don't have to be so nice about it." She muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
"What was that?" the boy asked, putting one hand behind his ear, feigning deafness.  
"Shut up." Sakura yelled back.  
"Woah, such big language from such a little girl." He said, laughing. He stopped laughing all of a sudden, and was serious. "We have to go, now." He said. The laughter was gone from his eyes, and a hard look had replaced it.   
"Why?" Sakura asked. "What's going on?"  
"Oh, nothing much." The boy said. "We're just going to be bombarded with missiles in..." he checked a watch on his wrist, before continuing, "Shit. Three minutes."  
"What????!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
The boy ignored her protest, but scoped her up again, climbing into one of the suits.  
"Sit here, stay still, and don't say anything." He ordered, placing her in a tight spot next to a pilot seat, which he sat in.  
Sakura just nodded, drawing her legs up to her chest, hoping she would get out of this alive.  
The boy hit some buttons on a control pad and the suit flared to life. The boy piloted the suit into the air, and they flew off, at a quick and steady pace.  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, timidly.  
The boy glared at her. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he asked, angrily.  
Sakura nodded.  
"So do it!"  
"Sorry. I was just..." Sakura began apologetically.  
"What will it take to get you to shut up?" he yelled, yanking the control stick sharply to the right, causing Sakura to slip to the side.   
Right onto the boy.  
He turned to the side, to push her off, and their lips meet, briefly.   
Sakura scrambled off back to the side, blushing bright red.   
"I...I'm sorry." She said quickly, before turning away.  
"Don't be." The boy said. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Let's just pretend it didn't happen."  
"Sorry." Sakura repeated.  
"Don't worry about it." The boy said again. "Hey, lets start again. Like we've just met. Hi, what's your name?" The boy said, smiling brightly.  
Sakura smiled gently. "Kinomoto Sakura." She said softly. "I'm pleased to meet you,..."  
The boy smiled again, and supplied his name, "Duo Maxwell. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."  
Sakura blushed again, as she shook his hand.  
"Where are we?" Sakura asked.  
"We're going somewhere safe." Duo replied tightly.  
Sakura sighed. "Let me guess. You can't tell me for my own safety?"  
Duo nodded, smiling. "You got it in one."  
"I just wish I knew what was going on." Sakura sighed again.  
"Everyone knows about the wars between Oz and the Colonies." Duo said frowning.   
"Yeah, everyone but me." Sakura replied. "I don't know what happened to me, but I'm pretty sure this isn't where I was supposed to be." Suddenly she turned to him. "Duo, are we still in the twenty-first century?" she asked in an urgent voice.  
Duo stared at her in shock. "What type of idiot are you?" he asked.  
"Duo, please. Just humour me." Sakura pleaded  
Duo rolled his eyes, but answered her anyway. "No, we're not in the twenty-first century." Duo frowned in thought. "We stopped using that form of measurement three hundred years ago." He turned back to Sakura, to see what her reaction had been, and wasn't disappointed.  
She was unconscious.  
Duo just sighed, and continued on his way.  
  
Trowa looked at the girl who lay in front of them, sleeping. Relena sat next to her, tucking a blanket around her shoulders.  
"She fainted right after she asked if we were still in the twenty-first century." Duo explained.  
"What did she say her name was, Duo?" asked Quatre.  
Duo frowned. "Sakura, I think. It could have been Kinomoto." He told the other pilots. "She said 'Kinomoto Sakura'."  
Relena gasped, and Heero looked sharply at her.  
"You've heard of her?"  
"Kinomoto Sakura," Relena said, like she was reading from a textbook, "was a famous girl from Japan. She was interested in magic as a child, and became a magician at the early age of 18. She always gave wonderful performances, with her boyfriend, Li Syaoran, helping her. She gave it up when she was 25, after the death of her brother in a murder that was never solved. She loved the elements, and actually came up with the idea of people in robotic suits, the mobile suits, shortly before she disappeared, when she was 26, never being seen from again."   
"Magician?" Duo asked sceptically. "Her?"  
Relena continued, ignoring Duo's comment. "At the age of sixteen, she disappeared for a few months. No one knew where she was, not even her family. Then, suddenly, she reappeared one day, near her home, saying she had no idea where she had been."  
"She looks about sixteen." Heero observed. "Maybe this is where she went."  
Duo looked at Heero in surprise. "I thought I was the one for wild theories, not you, Heero. Are you beginning to loosen up?" he laughed. Heero glared.  
Duo laughed again. "I'll take that as a no."  
The girl, Sakura sighed in her sleep and moved a bit.  
"Guys?" Relena asked, calling their attention. "I think she's waking up."  
All six turned their attention to Sakura. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned again.  
"No! Kero! Syaoran!" she cried, obviously still dreaming.  
Suddenly her eyes shot open. She looked warily at the group surrounding her.  
"Where...where am I? Who are you?" she asked, looking from one to the other. Her eyes stopped on Duo.  
"Duo?" she asked softly, as if seeking reassurance.  
"It's alright." Relena soothed. Sakura's eyes shot to her. "We won't hurt you."  
Sakura backed fearfully up into a wall. "How...how do I know that?"  
"Because, if we had wanted to hurt you, Sakura, we could have done so already." Heero said exasperated.  
Sakura glared at him. "Unless you wanted me awake for your torture." She pointed out. "And how do you know my name?"  
"We know all about you, Miss Kinomoto." Wufei stated.  
Sakura glared coldly at him. "I seriously doubt that."  
"Hey, hey!" Relena cried. "Settle down!"  
"Sorry." Sakura said. Wufei said nothing, just glared at both girls.  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft. These are Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei. You've already met Duo Maxwell." She introduced.  
Sakura nodded at each of the boys, but her eyes stayed on Wufei and Heero for a long time. Relena noticed it, but payed no attention.   
"We just want to know how you got here." Relena explained.  
"Where's my key?" Sakura asked harshly, ignoring Relena.  
Heero, Relena, Trowa and Quatre looked at Duo, confused. Wufei didn't take his eyes off Sakura.  
"Uh, I found this small pink key about 20 metres from where I found her." Duo recalled.  
"That must be it. Give it to me." Sakura ordered.  
"Jeez, haven't you ever heard of please?" Duo asked.  
Wufei stepped in. "You'll get it back once you've answered our questions." He said coldly.  
Sakura looked at him. "How do I know you've really got it?"  
Heero looked at Duo and nodded. Duo put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small key.  
Sakura closed her eyes.  
"Key of Clow, come to your Mistress..." she whispered.  
A bright white light surrounded the key, and it rose in the air and floated over to Sakura, and she caught it in her hand.  
"How did you do that?" Relena asked, stunned.  
Sakura ignored her.  
"O Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, surrender the wand, the force ignite." Sakura cried. As she spoke, the key glowed again, and began to expand. The pilots watched in amazement as Sakura grabbed the wand with ease that came from years of practise.  
"I'm asking the questions now." Sakura said, pointing the wand at Relena. "Understand?"  
Relena nodded, but Heero and the other pilots took a step forward.  
"I would advise you to stay back for your own safety." Sakura warned.  
"And why is that?" Heero asked, naturally taking up a defensive stance. The other pilots took up similar stances.  
"Because of this." Sakura said, holding the wand up in front of her.  
"And what does it do?" Trowa asked, smirking. "Wave round and look pretty?"  
Sakura just smiled back at him. "Hope you can swim." She said cryptically. The boys looked at her in disbelief  
"We're in the middle of a desert, there's no water around for miles." Quatre reminded them. The boys nodded and turned back to look at Sakura, to see what her reaction to this new bit of information. Sakura had stopped smiling, and was looking grimly at the boys.  
"Are you going to back off and answer my questions, or will I have to find them out on my own?" Sakura asked, seeming perfectly serious.  
"Who will you ask?" Duo asked. "We're the only people around for ages, and you won't escape, so you won't be able to ask anyone else."  
He took another step forward.  
"Watery, cover my escape, and the area in water." Sakura yelled, throwing a card at them. It seemed to stop and fall to the ground half way, and land on the corner of a gold pattern on the floor that wasn't there before. Sakura brought the wand down onto it, yelling, "Release and Dispel! Watery!"  
A blue...thing came out of the card, with the head of a woman, but with elfish ears. She opened her arms, and water came pouring out over Relena and boys, filling up the small room in a matter of seconds. In the confusion, Sakura ran out of the door, and shut it, locking the boys and Relena in.  
  
Sakura leant against the door and sighed. She had gotten away from them, but she had no idea where she was, or how long she would have before they escaped and found her again.  
Because she knew that they would. She didn't doubt that they had the skills to escape, and to track her after they had done so. It was just a matter of time, and Sakura wanted to put as much distance as possible between them and her before then.  
She recalled Watery, and took off running, using the Jump card to speed her up.   
After passing through various rooms, she found herself in a large kitchen.  
"Perfect." She said softly. There was a large open window in one corner, and a bag on the table.  
Sakura hurriedly packed the bag full of food and called on Fly. She flew out of window just as Quatre came into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Well, what did you think? Please tell me. And I know, they are all slightly OOC, but I tried.  
Starshower. 


	2. Escape may not always be the right idea

Hey, Starshower here. I have the next part of the story all ready for people to read!!!   
Like before, I own no one you recognise, I do, however, own Jayde and Marika. Yeah! Lucky me!  
Well, i hope you enjoy it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed part one! Please read and review. If you dont, you will make me cry!!!   
  
  
  
Sakura flew near to the ground, covering ground quickly. She leant forward on the staff; reducing wind resistance, and making her go quicker. She had seen the boy, Quatre, in the kitchen as she left, and she knew that they knew that she had escaped. They would be looking for her; Duo in his Mobile Suit, the other boys in what ever they had.  
She didn't have much time.  
Sakura's eyes grew wide as she spotted a forest in the distance. It was still a fair way away, but Sakura knew, or at least, she hoped, that she would make it.   
The sight of trees grew larger as Sakura grew closer and then, she was in it. Trees loomed all around, surrounding her. The forest was silent, aside from the melodic calling of the various birds that lived in the trees. Sakura tried to dodge the trees, but they were growing too closely together. She landed on the grassy floor and recalled Fly. Then she began running, jumping across tree roots. She smiled grimly, reminded momentarily of when she first captured the Wood card.   
A loud bang shook Sakura from her memories, as she saw one of the mobile suits fly over her head. It wasn't the one that she had gone in with Duo, this one was a plain dark green, and it was smaller.  
Sakura ducked her head, hoping that it couldn't sense her, and continued running. The suit seemed to be following her, but she managed to keep just in front of it, by using the Jump card.   
Suddenly, Sakura tripped over a root, and fell. She put her hands out to brace herself, and scraped both of her palms on twigs that lay scattered on the ground. Sakura winced in pain, but immediately got up again. She turned and ran the other way, back in the direction of where she had been held, away, she hoped from the green suit that filled her with so much dread.  
"Help!" a voice called softly from behind the sea of trees.  
Sakura stopped, wondering whether she had imagined the voice, or whether it was real. She cautiously stepped toward the trees, her wand held ready.  
"Who's there?" she asked, fear quivering in her voice.  
"Help, Please!" the voice cried again. "She's hurt."  
Sakura gasped and ran in the direction of the voice. "Where are you?"   
"Here." Said the voice. A young girl with long brown hair stepped out from behind a row of trees.  
"Where is your friend?" Sakura asked.  
"This way." The girl said. She lead Sakura to a small grove in the trees, where another girl lay, shivering, covered in leaves.  
"What's her name?" Sakura asked the first girl.  
"Marika." She answered. "I'm Jayde."  
Sakura smiled reassuringly at Marika. "Hi Marika. I'm Sakura."  
Marika groaned in pain.  
"I need you to tell me what happened." Sakura said to Jayde, running her hands lightly over Marika's body. Years of capturing the Clow Cards had made it necessary for both her and Syaoran to learn first aid, and she used that knowledge now.   
As Jayde was telling her what had happened, Sakura quickly worked out that Marika's leg was twisted in two places and she was in heavy shock.  
After Jayde had finished talking, Sakura turned to her.   
"So, Jayde, you're telling me that you have no idea how you got here, but you met up with Marika, and then a large green...thing - they're called mobile suits, by the way - came out of nowhere, and startled you both, and Marika tripped and fell, injuring herself. Am I correct?"  
Jayde nodded, and Sakura looked at her, a small smile playing across her face.  
"You're...you're not going to say that I'm silly, saying that I come from a different time?" Jayde asked nervously.  
Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Of course not. Because I'm in the same position." Sakura's smile faded. "We have to get Marika out of here. We can't help her."  
"But we're not supposed to move her. And I don't know where to go." Jayde protested.  
"I do. And I have an idea about moving her. But you can tell anyone how I do this, okay?"  
Jayde nodded, confused.   
Sakura called on another card. "Float, support us until we get to somewhere safe. Release and Dispel, Float!" she cried.  
Like before, the gold pattern appeared beneath her feet, and Float's true form appeared out of the card.  
It circled around the three girls, lifting them up as if they weighed nothing, and set off towards the mansion that Sakura had originally escaped from.  
  
Relena sat in a room of the mansion, next to five different radio sets, each one connected to one of the five gundams. The boys were keeping her informed on how they went on their search for Sakura, but there had been no good news yet.  
No news yet at all, Relena thought dejectedly.  
Relena wasn't worried though. She knew how thorough the boys were in their missions, and they considered this one of those missions. They wouldn't stop until the girl was back at Winner Mansion.   
There was a crackling noise on one of the radio's indicating one of the pilots was trying to give her a message.  
"Come in, Relena." Duo's voice came through reasonably clearly.  
"Duo, go ahead." Relena said, smiling slightly.  
"Relena, I found her. She's going back to the mansion. She's got two others with her, and it looks like one of them may be injured. Be prepared."  
"How is she coming back?" Relena asked, imagining Sakura carrying an injured girl on her back, while walking back through the immense dessert that surrounded the mansion.  
"Uh, she's floating?" Duo said.  
"Pardon?"  
"Go look out the window, Relena. You'll see what I mean. I'll contact the others. Deathscythe out."  
Duo cut off the connection, and Relena, curiosity getting the better of her, went to the window. What she saw there nearly made her faint.  
Sakura was floating all right, a light blue bubble supporting her weight, and the weight of the other two with her. The bubble was heading right for the open window on the fourth floor. Relena abandoned her post by the radios and rushed to the fourth floor.   
She got there just as Sakura and her new friends came in the window. Sakura looked worn out, like she was maintaining the bubble only through her own willpower.  
Relena watched as Sakura steered the bubble in the window and gently laid a blonde haired girl on the ground.  
"She's hurt." Sakura said. As soon as Sakura's feet touched the ground, the bubble vanished in a bright light, and Sakura fell to the ground, exhausted.  
"You have to help her." was the last thing Sakura said, before darkness overwhelmed her and she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
There! Part Two! I hope you all liked it, and I hope you will rewiew it. i'll have the next part up soon. Ja ne!  
Starshower 


	3. What do u know!

Hey! I'm back!!!!   
Hey, you haven't run yet!!! Cool!  
(Gets back under control from jumping excitedly around her lounge room.) Ahem.  
Anyway, I'm back with the next part of my story, Fighting the Future.   
I hope you like it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed.   
  
Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.   
Warning: Alright, so everyone knows in advance, Zechs is going to be EXTREMELY out of character. He doesn't actually make an appearance until the next chapter, but there's talk of him in this one. I'm not going to give away anything, but, he's not a happy, normal chappy. I hope this doesn't stop you from reading.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Fighting the Future  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"She's drained. Physically, she'll be alright in a couple of hours. But mentally..." Relena trailed off, unwilling to look the boys in the eye.  
"Mentally, what?" Heero asked, a hard look on his face.  
Relena shook her head. "I don't know. She's still claiming to be Sakura Kinomoto..."  
She was cut off by Duo. "But what if she is?" he asked.  
"But how?" Quatre cut in.  
Duo looked at the floor. "I don't know."  
Wufei had been silent up until now. "Time travel."  
Everyone turned to stare at him.   
"What?" Quatre asked.  
"Time travel." Wufei repeated.  
"It's not possible." Heero stated.  
"We don't know that it's not possible." Wufei corrected.  
"There's one way we might be able to check if she's who she says she is." Trowa called from a computer.  
"Which is?" Duo asked.  
"Wait a sec." Trowa turned back to the computer screen and began typing and clicking furiously.  
Everyone crowded around him. After about a minute, a face appeared on the screen. It was of a girl, with long light-reddish-brown coloured hair, she was wearing a light blue shirt, and had a large smile on her face.  
"This is a photo of the real Sakura Kinomoto, when she was 23." Trowa announced.  
"There is a slight resemblance." Duo observed, staring at the picture on the computer screen and then turned to look at Sakura, who lay on a makeshift bed. She had been unconscious for 3 hours now.  
"Bring up a picture of her when she was younger." Wufei commanded.  
Trowa bristled at the harsh tone of Wufei's voice, but typed in a few commands anyway.  
A second later, another picture came up on the screen.  
"This was taken a week before she disappeared." Trowa read.   
The pilots stared in shock. The girl in the photo was identical to the girl who lay unconscious 5 metres away.  
"Wow." Relena breathed, glancing from the computer to the real girl and back again.  
Heero was leaning over Trowa's shoulder, reading something on the screen. He took in a short breath, and shot back.  
"Heero? What's wrong?" Relena asked, doubt and worry flooding her eyes.  
"There's something in here." Heero began. "A year before she disappeared, she made a request. She asked for something to be opened. Tomorrow." Heero looked up. "Don't you think it's kind of coincidental, that she appears here, and tomorrow, something of hers is supposed to be opened?"  
"What???" was the collective outcry from everyone.  
"Listen to this." Trowa said. " 'One of Miss Kinomoto's stranger requests was that a book, rumoured to be very dear to her, was to be opened on the 9 of September, 705 years after her death. Miss Kinomoto was of the opinion that the world would be united in peace, and there would be colonies in space sometime in the future.'"  
"Oh, no!" Relena cried. "I just remembered. Treize knew about this. He had it removed, when he was in power. I think I know where it is. I'll have to make a few phone calls though." Relena frowned.  
"What do you mean, when he was in power?" Quatre asked, frowning. "He's still in power, isn't he?"  
Relena sighed. "Zechs." She told them by way of explanation. When they still looked confused, she continued. "He took over. Sick of being in Treize's shadow, I guess. He only did it last week, but I was there, as the Sanc Kingdom representative. The guards who came in with Zechs killed everybody, except Treize and me, me because I'm Zechs' sister, and Treize because they still needed him, I guess." Relena looked at the computer screen, sighing again. "Zechs told the press that Treize was injured in the attack, and if he, Zechs, hadn't gotten there in time, and saved the both of us, we would be dead right now." The young girl hung her head. "He knows I still talk with you guys, the rebel pilots, and he said that if I told you guys about it, he would kill my mother."  
"Don't worry about it, Relena. We'll get her back." Duo soothed gently, but he was looking extremely awkward.  
"I can probably get the book." Relena said, thinking. "But we are assuming that I can convince Zechs to give me the book. But what if he won't?"  
Heero's face darkened. "Then we get it ourselves."  
  
  
Sorry it's so short. This chapter was pretty pointless for action, but a lot of questions were answered (I hope), and a few more may have been asked. Please, R+R, and there should be more up, by next week, at least. Maybe earlier, depends if I can get on the net.  
Starshower. 


	4. And she has the Book!

And there's more!!!!   
Starshower is back! And this time, I've done more. i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it, and as much as all my friends at school enjoyed reading it (or so they told me).   
A question! Who do you think Sakura will end up with? Tell me if you think you know! a hint, it's not Quatre.  
R + R, please.  
thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Skye and Amber. No one else. Dont sue me or I'll throw my legal studies text book at you! And it's thick!   
And now, on with the story.  
  
Fighting the Future  
Part 4   
  
  
  
  
Relena sat in Zechs' waiting office, waiting patiently. Nion kept sending her strange looks. Nion was Zechs' right hand person, personal assistance, and lover.  
Suddenly a buzz sounded. Nion pressed a button on the control pad in front of her.  
"Send her in." Came Zechs' voice over the intercom.  
"Yes Sir." Nion answered. She turned to Relena. "You can go in now."  
"Thank you." Relena said, standing up. She smiled at Nion as she walked through the pale yellow door.  
Inside, the room was dark, all the lights turned off. It was a sharp contrast to the bright waiting room, with its fluorescent lighting.  
"Zechs?" Relena asked, squinting in the general direction of the desk she knew was there.   
"Relena." Zechs said, turning around in his chair. Relena couldn't see his face or clothing in the dark room, but his hair stood out, shining faintly in the darkness.  
"Relena." Zechs repeated. "How lovely to see you."  
"I wish I could say the same, brother, but, unfortunately, I cant."  
"Such harsh words, Relena. I'm wounded by them."  
"They weren't meant to wound, Zechs. I can't see you." Relena clarified.  
"Oh. In that case." Zechs clapped his hands once and bright light filled the room.  
Relena blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden light.  
"Much better in the dark, I think." Zechs remarked. "To business. Why have I the pleasure of a visit?"  
"I have a request."  
"Oh?" Zechs raised his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"  
"A book."  
"A book?"  
"Yes. I was on the computer, looking up Kinomoto Sakura for a project for school. I may be the Queen of our Kingdom, but I still have to go to school! It is SO not fair!" Relena complained.  
"Relena..." Warned Zechs.  
Relena sighed. "I know. I have to 'acquire knowledge'. Anyway, I was doing some research and I found out that the girl, said to be the best female magician in the world, left a book to be opened this year. I was wondering if I could borrow it for my presentation?" Relena took a deep breath. "Please, Zechs?"  
"Well..." Zechs drawled. Relena looked at him. Her brother had a smirk on his face. "Relena, you should never lie to me. I can tell." he stated.  
Relena stepped back, shocked.  
"What...do you mean? I have to do a project..."  
Zechs cut her off. "On Hydro-electricity."  
"Hydro...hydro-electricity?" Relena stumbled out.  
"Yes. Hydro-electricity. It was a good try, though. If I hadn't just got off the vidcam with your teacher, I might have believed it." He smiled evilly at his sister. "What do you really want the book for? Did one of your boyfriends ask you to get it?"  
Relena froze. "B...boyfriends?" she asked.  
"Yes, boyfriends. Those gundam pilots."  
"I'm not going out with any of them." Relena said. "I used to have a crush on one of them, but I got over it."  
"You had better have. It's bad enough that you talk to them, but you could at least tell your brother where they are."  
"You would just kill them."  
"I wouldn't hurt them."  
"You'd kill them." Relena repeated.  
"Like I said, I wouldn't hurt them." Zechs smirked. "It would be over too quickly for pain."  
Relena visibly tensed at this comment, but didn't say anything.  
"Why do you want the book, Relena? - and this time, don't lie to me." Zechs asked, his face hardening.  
"It just interested me. I did find out about it on the computer, and I just wanted to see it."  
"Wrong again, Relena. One more try."  
"FINE!" Relena yelled. "You want to know the truth! I had a fight with one of the pilots. He said I wasn't good for anything, not even for cooking! I knew they were after this book, and I though, if I could get it before they did, maybe I wouldn't be considered so useless, after all." Relena paused to let her words sink in. "He hurt me and I want him to pay."  
"Then, why can't I kill him?" Zechs reasoned.  
"Because I want to make him pay, and I want him alive to think about the consequences of what he did." Relena argued.  
"If, and remember, this is a big 'if', but if I gave you this book, what would you do?  
"Well, it wouldn't just be my victory, it would be yours as well." Relena said, avoiding the question. "Trieze has the book, and he was unable to open it." Relena paused again. "What would he think if you were able to get it open?" Relena trialed off, seeing light bulbs go off in her brother's mind.  
"But how would you be able to get it open?" Zechs asked. "From what our scientists have been able to figure out, it is sealed in someway unknown to us."  
"You must remember that Sakura Kinomoto was a magician. Some people believed she was a witch. If she was, she would have used magic to seal it, wouldn't she?" Relena said carefully. "While I was on the computer, I found a wicca site, with spells. There was a simple opening spell, which I have been playing around with, opening doors and cupboards, and things like that. I thought I would try it on the book. It might work, it might not."  
"Well, that is a good idea, and it might work, but how do I know that you won't just give the book to the Gundam Pilots as soon as you get it?"  
"I swear I wont."  
"On your adopted mother's life?"  
Relena gulped and nodded.  
"Say it." Zechs commanded.  
"I swear, on my adopted mother's life that I will not give the book to any of the five Gundam pilots, or anyone else who might give it to them."  
"Fine." Zechs said. "I'll see about getting it for you."  
Relena resisted the urge to run up and hug her brother.  
"By the way, Relena, I have another use for you."  
"Y...you...have?" Relena stammered.  
"Yes. I do." Zechs smoothly replied.  
"What...is it?"  
"We found some...girls in the woods, near our home."  
"Girls?" Relena asked cautiously.  
"Yes. They claim to be Skye and Amber Rundell, but we know they are lying. There are no people by those names in my society." Zechs preened himself, brushing a lock of his blonde hair back from his face.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Become a friendly face, that's all. Get them to trust you, and to open up to you."  
"In other words, you're using me." Relena stated harshly.  
"Relena. I'm your brother. You're only living blood relative. Do you really think..."  
Relena cut him off. "Yes, you would. You know it and I know, so don't tell me you wouldn't use me."  
"You know me too well." Zechs said, a small smile on his face.  
"I won't do it."  
"I have a feeling you will." Zechs replied, smiling at her defiance.  
"What makes you think I would have any part in your sick plans?" Relena asked.  
"You want something from me, I want something from you. An eye for an eye and all that. Besides, if they don't stop lying, I'll just have them executed." Zechs shrugged.  
"Fine. I'll take them, but I'm taking them out of here. To get their trust I'll need to get them somewhere safe. They can't stay here." Relena compromised.  
"I knew you'd see it my way. I want feedback in one week, or Mrs Darlian will pay the price." Zechs threatened.  
Relena bristled, but kept her cool. "And the book?"  
"When you have got the girls, come back here. I should have it."  
"Fine." Relena said.  
"I'll get Noin to take you to the holding cells." Zechs told his sister.   
Relena nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
The cells were damp, dark and dreary. That was the first thing Relena noticed.  
"You're keeping children in here?" She asked turning to Noin.  
Noin looked uncomfortable. "I would prefer not to, but you know Zechs."  
"Where are the girls I have to pick up?"  
"This way Ma'am."  
"Noin, you can stop the 'ma'am' stuff."  
Noin smiled. " Sorry, Relena. Habit. Here we are."  
Relena looked at the cell. It was a basic 6x8 cell, with two beds. A force field was in place of a door.  
Inside were two girls. One had mid thigh length blonde hair, bound in sections. The other's hair was shorter, stopping at her hips, and bound in the same way, and a deep auburn colour. The two girls were beautiful, unnaturally so; they were thin, but not too skinny, but looked extremely strong.  
They stood as Noin removed the force field.  
"Amber, Skye, this is Relena. She has come to get you out of here." Noin said as an introduction.  
"Thank you." Said the girl with the auburn hair.  
"Amber!" hissed the other girl.  
Amber, obviously named for her hair and eye colour shrank back, her bright brown eyes filled with fear and something else that Relena couldn't quite distinguish.  
The other girl, Skye, turned from Amber to Relena.  
"I don't give my trust like my sister. You actually have to earn it." She stated venomously.  
"You're sisters?" Relena asked looking from one to the other.  
"We're twins." Amber said proudly. Skye shot her a glance and Amber shrank back once again.  
"So, are we going or what?" Skye asked rudely.  
"We're going." Relena said, walking out. Amber, Skye and finally Noin followed her.  
After walking for a couple of minutes, they got back to Zechs' office. Noin went back to the desk and paged Zechs, telling him that Relena was back. Zechs' voice came over the intercom, saying that Relena, along with Amber and Skye were to enter to get the book.  
The three girls went in and Relena once again had to adjust her eyes to the lighting.  
"Zechs?" Relena called. "Where's the book? You promised!" Relena reminded him, calling into the darkness.  
"Yes, I did." A chair turned and lights flared, spreading light through the room.  
The girls saw Zechs sitting in the chair, his hands folded.   
He surveyed the girls standing before him before whispering, "Three beautiful girls."  
He snapped his fingers and six guards appeared from different points in the room. Each girl was held by two guards, the larger and more bulky guards going to Skye, who continued to struggle.  
Suddenly, Zechs was at Amber, a short dagger held at her throat. Amber's eyes widened.  
"Skye, stop it." Relena whispered. She was in the middle of the twins. "Look at your sister."  
Skye did so, and abruptly froze.  
"That's better. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, I remember." Zechs turned to his sister. "Relena, I was just thinking, how do I know you're not sending messages to the rebel pilots?"  
Relena's eyes widened. "I wouldn't do that!"  
"The only way for me to be sure would be to search you, wouldn't it?"  
"Zechs, I'm your sister..." Relena began, trying to step back. The guards wouldn't let her move. "You wouldn't do that... surely..."  
"like you said, I would and we both know it."  
He smiled and clapped his hands again. Suddenly, the room was plunged into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another part done! Sorry about the cliffhanger (well, my friends say it's a cliffhanger). And before you flame me about Zechs' behavior, there is a reason for it, which is vital to the story. And he's going to get worse before he gets better, sorry. Email me at sweetipiestar@hotmail.com if you want the reason (or at least part of it, I havent finished working it out). Again, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. The next bit will be up the next time I get on the net, after I finished typing up the story from my folder.  
Another note: this will be long! Lots of parts. I've been writing this on a pad, and putting it in a folder, since about August, and so far, it's over 60 pages. What I'm up to barely scratches page 10 (but thats because the first half of it was written on the computer and I continued it on pad, since the beginning of part 3)   
Enough of my ramblings.   
Please, like always, R+R, and big thanks to everyone who reviewed my sister's story, The Two Princesses..., she's reeeeeeeeaaaaaalllyyyyy happy!!!!!! 


	5. Confrontations aren't good

Starshower here. sorry this took so long to get out. hope you like it.  
  
45 minutes later, Relena sat in her car, with Skye and Amber sitting across from her. Her mind still boggled at how Zechs had allowed - had ordered - that to be done to her. And then to Skye, and finally to Amber.  
He had watched, sitting at his desk while his guards stripped her, until everything, even her underwear and bra pooled on the floor around her feet. Then Zechs had ordered the guards to search her. The guards, all male, had run their hands up and down her body. Relena shuddered, even now when she thought about it; and her brother, just sitting there, watching.  
Then Zechs had ordered the same done to Amber, and this time, while his guards stripped the angry girl, Zechs stood with his knife again at Amber's throat.  
Finally, to ensure Skye compliance, Zechs had stripped Amber himself, with the knife.  
When Zechs' guards had finished staring at the three naked girls, they were told to get dressed, with Zechs providing a pair of pants and shirt to replace Amber's clothes, which he had ruined.  
Zechs threw a small black bag at Relena's feet, and told her to leave.  
Relena complied, talking the bag and the two girls with her, her cheeks red with shame. She had apologised to Amber and Skye for her brother's behaviour, numerous times, and now, the three sat in silence.  
Finally, Skye spoke. "Where are we going?" she asked  
Relena smiled softly. "You remember those 'rebel pilots' that my brother referred to?" she asked. Skye and Amber nodded. "We're going to a meeting place, where we'll be picked up by one of the pilots."  
"Oh." Skye said, before turning away.  
Relena sighed.  
  
Quatre stood at the door of his helicopter, with one of his men, waiting for Relena and that book they needed. The girl, Sakura, still hadn't woken up, and everyone was beginning to worry. How long did someone have to be unconscious to be classed as being in a coma?  
Suddenly, a pink car pulled up in the empty parking lot he was waiting in. He smiled, knowing it was Relena's car. Sure enough, she got out, but was closely followed by two other girls, one with silver-blonde hair, and the other with orangery-red hair. Puzzled, Quatre went up to meet them. As soon as Relena saw him, she waved her hand and the car drove away.  
"Relena." Quatre said as a greeting.  
"Quatre." Relena replied.  
"Did you get it?"  
"Yes." Relena said, looked down.  
"Who are your friends?" Quatre asked, indicating the other two girls.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Relena apologised. "Quatre Winner, may I present Skye and Amber."  
Quatre bowed and began to bring the red haired girl's hand to his lips to kiss it in the way his father had shown him, when the other girl pulled her friend away.  
"Skye, that was rude." Relena said to the blonde. "Quatre was only being polite."  
Skye just glared. Amber, the other girl, looked worriedly at her sister.  
"We'd better go." Relena said sighing. "Amber and Skye are coming with us."  
Quatre nodded and led the girls to his helicopter. After getting everyone belted in, Quatre got in the pilot's seat and they took off.  
  
Half an hour later, they arrived at one of the Winner Mansions. Heero and Trowa met them. Wufei was replacing some weapons on his gundam, and Duo was watching Marika, Jayde and Sakura.  
Quatre got out and helped Relena out. Then he went to help Skye, but she pushed him away.  
"We're not moving, until someone tells us what is going on." Skye declared.  
Relena looked at Heero, her eyes pleading for him to do something. He nodded and stepped forward.  
"Uh, girls, if you come inside, we would be glad to tell you what's going on." He said with forced politeness.  
Skye shook her head. "Neither myself or my sister are moving. You can't make us."  
A single thought ran through both Trowa and Heero's minds: 'oh, yes we can!'  
Without warning, both young men ran forward, each grabbing one girl and lifting her from the helicopter.  
Skye immediately began to struggle to try to break Trowa's grip but the pilot held fast, using an unbreakable hold.  
Amber, on the other hand, had frozen the second Heero's hand touched her skin, her memories of her time in Zechs' office still fresh in her mind. She held still for a second, before her survival instinct cut through, and she began struggling like a wild cat.  
Heero and Trowa quickly set both girls down, and Amber immediately crossed to Skye's side.  
Heero turned to Relena and glared at her. "Who are they, and why did you bring them here?"  
Relena stared defiantly back. "Zechs told me to." She said angrily. "He wants me to find out about them. If I haven't found anything out by one week, they die, and so does Mother." Relena looked down. "He's using me." Then she looked up at Skye and Amber. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't let him kill you. He knew I'd do anything I could to save you." She turned around so that no one could see the tears that suddenly filled her eyes. "And I'm sorry about what he did to you. He should be jailed for that."  
With a strangled sob, Relena fled inside, leaving the boys to wonder what had happened in the three hours she had been gone.  
Quatre was about to run after her, when he spotted a black bag on the ground. He picked it up and opened it. It contained a book... and some photos.  
"That bastard!" Quatre hissed, flipping through the stack of photos. He followed that declaration with a string of well-chosen swearwords.  
His words caught the attention of Trowa and Heero.  
"What?" they asked simultaneously.  
"Look at these." Quatre said tossing the photos to Heero.  
"What are they?" Trowa asked, peeking over Heero's shoulder.  
"Relena, Skye and Amber." Quatre said simply. He didn't elaborate.   
Heero's face darker as he scanned the photos, and Trowa's mirrored it.  
"I'll kill him." Heero stated finally.  
"Not alone." Trowa commented. Suddenly, Trowa turned to Skye and Amber. "Which one of you is which?" he asked.  
"I'm Skye." Skye announced.  
"Okay, Skye. Can you tell me what this is." Trowa asked handing her the photos.  
Skye's face grew paler with each one, until she reached the first one with Amber in it. She abruptly threw them back at Trowa.  
"Are you the rebel pilots?" Heero, Trowa and Quatre looked at each other before nodding, and Skye continued, hate and anger lacing every word. "It was your fault." She stated.  
Quatre took a step back, shocked by the venom in her voice.  
"Explain." Heero demanded.  
Skye glared at him, but did as he ordered. "He - the blonde guy..." Skye began.  
"Zechs." Trowa supplied.  
"Yeah, him." Skye said. She continued as if Trowa hadn't spoken. "He decided to find out if we had any listening or recording devices that would be sending messages to you pilots, so he searched us. Or, he got his guards to." Skye finished angrily.  
The three pilots stared speechless at her after she had finished.  
"That's why Relena kept apologising." Quatre said, realisation seeping in. At everyone's questioning gaze, Quatre elaborated. "She holds herself responsible."  
Amber looked terrified, and Skye still looked angry at the pilots.  
"Let's get inside." Heero said. Trowa and Quatre nodded and guided the girls inside.  
  
Duo was sitting on a chair watching over Sakura. Well, he was supposed to be watching Sakura, but he kept glancing at Jayde. She sat next to Marika's bed, across the other side of the room, and she kept looking at him. With fear.  
The room was silent, save for the beeping machinery that let Duo know that Sakura and Marika were still alive.  
The door to the room opened and Heero, Quatre and Trowa walked in. Quatre and Trowa were guiding two girls in.  
"More babes?" Duo asked, a grin on his face. He turned serious again. "Where's Relena? Did she get the book?"  
Duo looked shocked as he noticed the dark looks that came onto his friend's faces.  
"What'd I say?"  
No one answered.  
Just then, Duo noticed a black bag, which Heero was holding. He only noticed it because it had suddenly started glowing gold.  
"Ah, Heero?" Duo asked, getting everyone's attention. He pointed at the bag. "What's that?"  
All eyes turned to Heero, who had opened the bag. He pulled out a small red book, which had a gold aura surrounding it.  
A yellow head began to rise out of the book, followed by a body.  
  
*Should I leave it here? Nah I'm not that mean*   
  
Heero dropped the book and the thing that had come out of the book stared at him.  
"Hey, what was that for?" the thing asked. It was small, less then a foot tall, and it could fly. It looked like a stuffed animal. And it talked!"  
"Hey buddy, I asked you a question! Gees, kids these days." It mumbled to itself. "Hey, why was I woken up again? Don't tell me the cards are missing!" the thing quickly flew over to the book which was still on the floor, and opened it. It was smooth on one side, with a huge hollow in the other. And it was empty.  
"My cards! My beautiful cards!" the creature turned to Heero. "What did you do to my cards?" it asked.  
Heero stared blankly at it. "What cards?"  
"The Clow Cards!" the creature responded, flying in a circle, staring at everyone until it's gaze came to Duo, sitting next to Sakura.  
Then it exploded.  
"What did you do to Sakura?" it asked Duo angrily, flying over to land in a protective stance on her hand.  
Sakura moaned with the added weight, and her eyelids fluttered.  
"Sakura? Sakura, wake up!" the thing cried.  
It suddenly glowed again, and the gold light passed from its body into Sakura's hand and through her body. Her form raised a foot in the air, still glowing, before Sakura's eyes snapped open and her body dropped back onto the bed.  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked, looking around at all of the faces that surrounded her, her eyes finally landed on the winged flying animal, and she smiled.  
"Kero!" she cried.  
"You know this thing?" Heero asked in disbelief.  
"For your information, boy, I am Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the seal!"  
"Kero, where am I?" Sakura asked.  
"Uh, I don't know." The creature, Kero, replied.  
Sakura turned to the four gundam pilots.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're at my place." Quatre replied. "Winner Mansion."  
Sakura shook her head. "Kero, when am I?" she asked. Kero cocked his head on the side, thinking.   
"About 700 years, I think. In the future."  
"What?" Sakura, Heero and everyone else cried.  
"Sakura, what's the last thing you remember?" Kero asked.  
Sakura thought back. "The Travel card. I was fighting it."  
"Exactly!" Kero said. "Travel transported you here."  
"So how do I get back?" Sakura asked.  
Kero smiled. "Easy. You capture Travel before you disappeared, and the card disappeared with you. You just call on Travel to take you back."  
"But I don't have Travel, and I hadn't signed it anyway."  
"Y...you don't have Travel?" Kero's mouth dropped open.  
Sakura shook her head. "No, but..."she trailed off, looking at Duo. "Did you find anything else with me? You know how you found my key near me, was there anything else?"  
"Like what?" Duo asked, his brow creased in concentration.  
Sakura pulled a card from no where. "Like this." She said.  
Duo looked at the picture. It had a thin sword on it, with lots of chains binding it.  
"A sword?" he asked sceptically.  
"Look, Marika and Jayde say that they're not from this time either." Sakura began.  
"Travel's powers are that it can transport people to different places, no matter what the time or dimension." Kero said. "It can also call people from a different time to where it is."  
"So it is possible." Quatre said, speaking up. "But how?"  
Kero and Sakura just looked at him. "Magic." They said simultaneously.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero asked angrily. This situation was getting out of control, and Heero, the perfect solider, didn't like that.  
Sakura turned on him. "We are trying to work out how Marika, Jayde and I got here." She told him in a heated tone. "I know you don't understand what Kero and I are talking about, so maybe you should SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sakura had gotten really close to Heero, nose - to - nose close, and she had yelled the last three words.  
Heero glared at her, but felt his normal 'I don't care' attitude waver. Suddenly, it was like something snapped inside of him, and he yelled back at the young girl.  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled back. "GET BACK IN YOUR PLACE. YOU ARE A PRISONER, NOT IN CHARGE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE...OW!" Heero winced in pain as Kero bit him.  
"You leave Sakura alone." Kero growled.  
Heero raised his other hand and flicked Kero away. The creature was flung into a wall.  
"You bastard!" Sakura hissed, stepping forward. Suddenly, the door opened and Wufei stepped in.  
"What's going on?" he asked, taking in the dagger glares that were passing between Sakura and Heero.  
Ignoring Wufei, Heero took a step forward to match Sakura's.  
Sakura met Skye's eyes over Heero's shoulder and Skye nodded. Sakura smiled, and, at the same time, Sakura and Skye attacked Heero.  
And all hell broke loose.  
Heero grabbed Sakura and Wufei grabbed Skye from behind. Amber immediately went to help her sister, but was held back by Quatre, and when Jayde tried to jump into the fray, Trowa grabbed her. Duo held Marika, who had been woken up by Heero and Sakura's shouting, down when she tried to get up from her bed.  
Suddenly, Sakura kicked Heero in the solar plexus, and he let go of her.  
She immediately released her wand and called on another card.   
"Shield, protect me and the other girls from the boys. Shield, release and dispel!" Sakura yelled.  
A pale blue bubble appeared around each of the five girls and around Kero as well, and the five boys went flying away from them.  
Sakura walked over to Heero, still contained in the bubble. "I want some answers and I want them now!" she said. Heero said nothing, but pulled out a gun and fired it. Not at anything essential, but at Sakura's leg.  
It rebounded off the blue shield surrounding her and hit the floor, rolling before hitting a wall and stopping.  
"I wouldn't do that again, Heero, if I were you, unless you want to meet the shot card. It doesn't stop until it hits its target." Sakura warned.  
Heero slowly lowered the gun, but Relena chose that time to walk in. Heero suddenly turned, pointing the gun at her.  
"What are you going to do now?" Heero threw over his shoulder at Sakura.  
Sakura sighed and stepped out of her bubble. It remained intact behind her.  
"Leave her out of this." Sakura said.  
Heero nodded but didn't lower the gun from Relena's head.  
"I said..." Sakura began.  
"I heard what you said." Heero cut in. "I'm just making sure you behave like a good girl."  
"I'll behave." Sakura relented, speaking quietly.  
"Good. Remove the shields." Heero ordered. Sakura sighed.   
"Fine." She said. She closed her eyes and the shields around the four girls fizzled out and disappeared.  
"Good." Heero said. He still had the gun held at Relena. "Now give me your wand."  
Sakura sighed again, defeated, and gave him the wand. As soon as it left her hand, the wand transformed into a small pink key, the same one Duo had found.  
"What did you do to it?" Heero asked, spinning around. He had the key in one hand and the gun, which was now pointed at Sakura's head, in the other.  
"It will only stay in wand form in my hand, unless I command it otherwise." Sakura said, staring at the silver gun.  
Heero smirked at her obvious fear. "Not so cocky now, are we, Sakura?" he asked.  
"I know when I can win battles and when I cant." Sakura said simply. "And I know when to compromise, which, obviously, you haven't learnt yet." Sakura stated, looking pointedly at the gun.  
Suddenly, Wufei spoke up. "I'll watch her, Heero. Drop the gun."  
Heero looked at the Chinese boy in surprise. "But..."  
"She won't get away from me, not again." Wufei stated.  
Heero could see a look of determination in his eyes, and he smiled thinly at Wufei.  
"You're in charge of her now." Heero said finally. "Don't let her escape."  
"Good." Sakura stated. "Anything has got to be better then spending any more time with you." She said, emphasising on the 'you' to Heero.  
She began to follow Wufei out of the door, but stopped and looked back. "Kero, look after the girls."  
Kero nodded, looking upset, but willing to do what Sakura wanted, and Sakura smiled.  
"When I get home, you can have all the cake and pudding you want Kero!"  
Kero started acting like a hyperactive child, crying, "Oh, Pudding! Cake!"  
Wufei made an impatient noise and Sakura hurriedly left the room. The door slammed shut behind her, leaving the room in shocked silence.  
"Stupid girl." Heero muttered, looking at Kero.  
"Sakura is not stupid." Kero replied, defending his friend.  
"She expects you to be able to protect them?" Heero asked spitefully, waving a hand around at the five remaining girls. "When you look like that? I could step on you and kill you if I didn't watch where I was going."  
"Maybe not like this," Kero began. He transformed into his true form, a giant winged lion. "But maybe like this!"  
Kerberos, the Sun guardian, stood protectively in front of all the girls except Relena, who hadn't moved.  
"How quickly can you move?" Heero asked, aiming the gun at Relena again.  
Kerberos narrowed his eyes and let loose a small fireball. It melted Heero's gun on contact, startling Heero, who dropped the melting silver.  
"Never underestimate the Clow Mistress, or her guardians." Kerberos warned, changing back.  
"Now apologise to this young lady." Kero ordered.  
"Sorry." Heero muttered to Relena, sounding as if he didn't mean a single word.  
"Now, introductions!" Kero cried happily. He flew around from person to person.  
"What your name?" Kero asked each person. Each person, aside from Amber, told Kero their name and age. Skye told Kero Amber's information.  
Marika, Jayde, Skye and Amber were all sixteen, like Sakura. The pilots were eighteen, as was Relena.  
After all the introductions, Kero asked another question.  
"Who was that guy that took Sakura?"  
"Who, Wufei?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah, him. What's his history?"  
"We don't know. Wufei never talks about himself." Quatre said.  
"Well, I know one thing." Kero said, landing on a windowsill, and facing the group of nine. "He's got magic powers."  
"What?"  
  
  
it's a bit longer. Please, R+R  
THanks, Starshower. 


	6. Wu Wu has majik?

Here is the long awaited for chapter of Fighting the Future. Sorry it's taken so long for it to be posted but i just found the paper written copy. Please enjoy and i'll have more for you soon.  
  
Sakura looked at Wufei confused, as he led her down a corridor.  
  
"Why did you interfere?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"Because if I didn't, you would have won."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Yuy doesn't take loosing well." Wufei said shortly, but with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why not?" Sakura persisted.  
  
"He just doesn't, alright!" Wufei all but yelled at her.  
  
"Well, excuse me." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"You're excused. Now shut up."  
  
"Ugh! You are...you are so MALE!" Sakura said angrily. (N.A: no offence to any males reading this.) "I was better off with Heero." She turned around, meaning to walk back, but Wufei was in front of her. Sakura stepped back in shock. "How did you get there?"  
  
Wufei ignored her question. "Where do you think you're going? I didn't give you permission to leave."  
  
"Since when do I need permission to leave?"  
  
"Since I said so. Now come on." Wufei grabbed her upper arm in a clamp like grip. Sakura tried to twist away, but Wufei wouldn't let go.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting me!"  
  
"I'll let you go when we get there, and not before." Wufei growled, pulling her down the corridor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, still trying to break Wufei's grip.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"I'm not moving until you tell me." Sakura said, digging her heels in, so she wouldn't move.  
  
Wufei sighed and turned to face his prisoner.  
  
"Fine. I'll have to move you myself." He said. Sakura's eyes widened as Wufei took a step forward and picked her up. With ease, he slung her over his shoulder and continued walking.  
  
"Put me down!" Sakura cried angrily, bashing her fists against his lower back.  
  
"Very well." Wufei agreed.  
  
Sakura stopped struggling, sure she would be put down properly. Therefore, she was unprepared when Wufei lifted his arms and sent her off his shoulder, down to the floor. She twisted as she fell, years of Clow Cards capture training, as Tomoyo had had called it, making her move on pure instinct, avoiding a serious head injury, but, unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough. Sakura landed heavily on her shoulder, sending her into a temporary shock.  
  
Stunned, Sakura didn't move when Wufei gathered her up in his arms, holding her arms together with one of her arms, and her legs together with the other, to stop any struggles. He quickly walked down the rest of the corridor, and turned a corner before Sakura tried to struggle.  
  
"Stop moving!" Wufei commanded.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled, struggling harder.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Sakura." Wufei began, but Sakura cut him off.  
  
"Too late, you already have." She said spitefully.  
  
"Look, the move you struggle, the longer it's going to take till we get there." Wufei reasoned.  
  
"Get where?" Sakura asked, stopping her struggles.  
  
"We're going some place where I can keep and eye on you, and if we're attacked, I can get you to safety quickly." Wufei said quietly, glad that Sakura had stopped struggling.  
  
"who would attack us?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"no one you would know." Wufei muttered. "drop it." He added as Sakura opened her mouth to argue. She shut her mouth and the two continued in silence, but Wufei didn't put Sakura down.  
  
Wufei walked for about another 10 minutes before he got to where he wanted to go. The door, on the outside looked no different from any of the other doors that lined the corridor walls. Inside was a different matter.  
  
The room was plain; white walls, wooden floor; there was no furniture in the room except for one bed in the corner and a single set of drawers. Everything was decked out simply too: white for the walls and ceiling, brown for the floor and drawers, and black bed coverings. On one wall was a Chinese Scroll. Sakura's limited knowledge of Chinese could only just make out of the words: Mo Xiang Wang - Don't forget each other.  
  
Wufei strode over to the bed and gently placed Sakura down on it. Then he went back to the door and locked it.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Wufei asked, turning back to Sakura.  
  
Sakura hesitated, then replied, "what do you have?"  
  
"Tea, coffee." Wufei answered.  
  
"Tea please."  
  
Wufei nodded and began making the drinks. A few minutes later, he handed Sakura a hot cup – black crockery, of course.  
  
"Drink up." Wufei said. Sakura nodded and took a sip.  
  
"This is delicious!" Sakura exclaimed, taking another mouthful.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
About five minutes later, Sakura began to get tired.  
  
"I'm so tired." She said yawning. Then she looked suspiciously at Wufei. "What did you put in that drink?"  
  
"Sleeping powder." Wufei replied, a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Why, you..." Sakura trailed off as she succumbed to the drug induced sleep.  
  
Wufei laid her out on the bed and covered her with a blanket from the end of the bed. Then he left the room, locking the door behind him. He quickly made his way back to where the others were.  
  
"Kero, you've got to be kidding." Quatre said. "Wufei and magic powers?"  
  
"I can sense it." Kero insisted. "He has powerful magic."  
  
"Magic doesn't exist." Heero stated firmly.  
  
"If magic doesn't exist, how do you explain me?" Kero shot back at the teenaged boy, who simply glared back.  
  
"I think we should ask him." Skye announced. Heero shot her a glare as well.  
  
"No." Quatre said softly. "We shouldn't invade on his privacy. If he wanted us to know, he would have told us."  
  
"We should ask him!" Skye repeated.  
  
"If it would help us..." Relena began, looking away from everyone. "It may be worth asking him."  
  
"I agree with Skye." Jayde spoke up, crossing to Skye's side. "If he does, he may know how to send us home."  
  
"We will not ask him." Heero announced.  
  
Relena locked eyes with Quatre. "why are you all being so stupid?" she asked out loud, although everyone knew that they question was directed at Quatre. "Jayde is right. And you all know it, you are just to stubborn and proud to do what's right."  
  
Quatre looked down, knowing that she had a point. The 04 pilot sent Heero and Trowa an apologetic look, and then turned back to the girls. "she is right, I'm sorry." He crossed the room and stood next to Skye.  
  
"Who else thinks that asking WuFei is a good idea?" Jayde asked looking around at everyone.  
  
Duo immediately nodded, Quatre added his yes a few minutes later closely followed by Relena and Marika, Amber was looking between Heero and Skye, looking lost and confused about who she should side with.  
  
Heero notice this and smiled (AN He don't do that often enough) reassuringly at Amber, this course of action had Amber taking a step toward Heero and Trowa who were both clearly opposing the whole idea, but shot another look at her sisters narrowed gaze, the look settling the matter for Amber who rushed over to her sisters side.  
  
"You're out numbered." Skye pointed out to Heero, he scowled at her in response.  
  
"Fine, We'll ask him." Trowa sighed giving in, Skye smiled at him and Trowa looked slightly flushed.  
  
Trowa quickly regained his composure, no one noticing except Heero, Trowa continued, "But who will ask him?"  
  
Skye and Relena shared a look with each other and Skye grinned wickedly and turned back to Trowa and Heero, "you'll ask him, won't you Trowa?"  
  
"No!" Trowa said quickly, he looked to Heero.  
  
"Heero will help wont you?" Amber asked after being nudged by Skye  
  
"We wont leave you alone until you agree to ask him." Skye said with her hands on her hips, the other girls crowding behind her, Quatre and Duo stood off to the side glad to be left out of the 'discussion', until Relena spotted them.  
  
"You and Duo will help wont you Quatre?" she asked.  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, then at Trowa and Heero, and finally back to Relena, "We could come I guess." Quatre relented, "If..."  
  
Relena cut him off, "Great, it's settled then. When WuFei gets back the four of you will ask him."  
  
The four boys nodded, their shoulders slouched.  
  
Relena smiled and clapped her hands, "Well you girls look exhausted, come I'll get you some food then show you to your rooms and then tomorrow we can go shopping for something for you to wear. Sakura will be coming with us of course and the boys can do what ever it is that they do best."  
  
Skye and the others nodded in acceptance, Skye called Kero to her and he landed on her shoulder and the five girls walked out leaving the four boys standing there in shock. 


End file.
